Gunjou Rain
by lime-rhyme99
Summary: janganlah bersedih dan ketakutan.. Walaupun aku tidak bersamamu, aku berjanji akan terus mengawasi dan menemanimu dari langit, Mary


Gunjou Rain

Kagerou Project by © Jin (Shinzen no Teki P)

Kozakura Mary

Kozakura Shion

Malam ini hari sangat dingin, hujan deras membasahi seluruh hutan dan pondok tempat tinggal kami. Aku sedang mengantar mary ke kamarnya karena dia sudah angat mengantuk. Gadis kecilku berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengenakan selimutnya.

"Ibu… aku tidak bisa tidur, bisakah kau membacakan ku buku cerita?"

Tangan mungilnya yang lembut menarik lengan bajuku dengan tatapan matanya yang memelas. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur tetapi melihat anakku seperti ini membuatku tidak tega untuk membentaknya. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan mengambil salahsatu buku dari rak.

"Baiklah akan ibu bacakan tetapi setelah ini kau harus tidur ya"

"Iya! Terima kasih ibu!"

Hujan semakin lebat saja membuat hawa semakin dingin. Aku menyelipkan pembatas buku diantara halaman buku ini.

"Aku akan mebacakannya lagi untukmu besok" tetapi… kau sudah terlelap di dalam hangatnya selimut tebal itu.

Kau pernah berkata kepadaku _"aku ingin pergi keluar" _tetapi aku melarangmu. Alasanku untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu bukan karena aku membencimu. Benar… ini tentang suatu hal. Tetapi, mengingat hal itu membuatku merasakan sakit dan sesak di dalam dadaku. Jadi yang hanya bisa ku katakana sekarang adalah _"Maaf, ibu belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang kepadamu"_

Ada dunia yang sudah mulai berputar diluar sana, dan aku belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Tapi ku katakana kepadamu _"jangan buat kontak mata dengan siapapun" _jadi suatu saat nanti kau dan matamu itu dapat melakukan hal apapun yang kau inginkan dengan dunia…

Sebenarnya aku membenci hari kemarin dan juga membenci dunia.. tetapi aku telah berubah dan aku mulai menyukai hari esok. Aku terus bertanya-tanya.. mungkinkah kau akan merasakan cinta, bertemu seseorang, dan menjalani masa depan dengan caramu sendiri?

Aku menatapmu yang terlelap dengan senyum itu dan hal itu membuatku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur.

Ada keheningan yang lebih di malam hari, melalui celah-celah pohon yang rimbun dan angin yang senan tiasa berhembus. _"akankah besok hari cerah?" _dadaku terasa sakit lagi.. aku masih belum bisa melepaskanmu ke dunia luar.

Sekarang aku merasa tidak bisa tidur, pikiranku sekarang ini mengingatkanku kepada sesuatu. Sebuah memory tentang masa laluku yang tak akan pernah ku lupakan. Dahulu aku selalu berdua dengan ayah dan menunggu ibu pulang kerumah. Meskipun tak terasa kami menunggunya selama lebih dari setahun tidak.. ini sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun…

Sementara aku menghabiskan waktuku sendirian, aku merasakan cinta dengan sendirinya dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuatku sangat sibuk. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintai dunia ini, dengan matamu dan hal-hal luar biasa yang terpancar dari dalam dirimu.

Hari-hari datang dan pergi, musim-musim telah berlalu, aku menghapus setiap air matamu dan kau kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dirimu yang selalu menyendiri sekarang bersamaku, tangan kita bergandengan dengan erat dan jika dunia datang menggangu salah satu dari kita dari hari-hari ini, aku akan berusaha membuat mereka menjauh dengan keyakinan dan senyuman.

Saat aku mulai menyukai dunia ini, maut menjemputku dan memisahkan kita berdua. Perpisahan yang sangat menyedihkan, aku tidak ingin kau mendengar kata _"maaf" _dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar kata _"aku menyayangimu"_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya… walapun aku tidak ada bersamamu jika kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang dan tenang disana. Satu-satunya yang ku tinggalkan untukmu hanyalah buku harianku. Aku ingin kau membacanya, mengetahui seluruh isi alam semesta lewat buku itu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai ibu.

Hal yang telah lama ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu akhirnya tersampaikan lewat buku harian itu, sebenarnya.. kita adalah "_medusa"_. Mungkin rasa tidak percaya dan rasa takut sempat mendatangimu tetapi itulah kebenarannya. Aku yakin kau sedang menangis sekarang sambil memegang buku itu. Tidak perlu bersedih dan ketakutan.. Karena aku akan selalu mengawasi dan menemanimu dari langit, Mary.


End file.
